The Games Begin
by Scizor
Summary: The story of heros from various games, incluing Monster Rancher, Pokemon, Metal Gear Solid, and FF7, brought to our world by the leader of A resistance group to stop A madman and his army from controling the world. Probally G now, but will have graphic


The Games Begin

The Games Begin

By: Scizor (AKA Suicune522)

Got this idea from way to much sugar and to much Metal Gear Solid. It places heroes and villains from my favorite games and shows into A underground war against each other.

(**)

A large device stood infront of A group of people. One, A teenage male wearing reflective sunglasses and carrying A semi-auto pistol, stood infront of it with A group of armed teenage men and women carrying semi-automatic weapons and gas grenades while another, A teenage woman, stood at A control panel with A baby Evil Hare beside her.

The man nodded at the woman.

"Do it", he said.

The woman bit her lower lip and nodded.

She began to quickly type keys onto A keyboard.

(**)

Ash, Misty, and Brock were crawling through A tall patch of grass in A forest, tracking A flock of Delibird.

Crawling through the tall grass, they spotted one eating some berries. Since Ash lost A bet with Misty, she got to try and catch one first.

Misty pulled out A pokeball.

"Go, Poliwhirl, watergun", she cried as she threw the pokeball.

Poliwhirl came out in A flash from the pokeball, catching the Delibird off guard. He sprayed the bird with A massive watergun attack, sending the bird flying backwards.

"Now, icebeam", she cried.

Poliwhirl fired A icebeam. Due to the fact that Delibird was soaked by the watergun, it froze on impact.

"Now, pokeball, go", she cried as she threw the empty pokeball at the frozen pokemon, catching it easily.

Misty grinned and cheered and picked up the pokeball.

"YEAH", she cheered. "I caught Delibird".

Clapping began to ring out through the forest.

"Thanks guys", Misty said grinning.

"Ugh.... Misty, that's not us", said Ash.

Suddenly A gas grenade flew out of A patch of trees and exploded, releasing A cloud of gas.

Ash, Misty, and Brock began to cough uncontrollably. Misty tried to run out of the gas cloud but was karate chopped across the back of here neck, knocking her unconscious, by A teenage male wearing reflective sunglasses.

"MISTY", yelled Ash, fighting unconsciousness caused by the gas.

He fell and tried to crawl towards Misty. The teenager just watched, not even moving.

Ash crawled within arms distance of Misty before he, Brock, and Pikachu collapsed.

The teenager just looked at him for A second.

"Get them to the gate", he said.

Two of the teenagers grabbed Ash and Misty and there pokemon.

"Come on, we've got more work to do", he called to the rest.

"Yes sir", they shouted.

(**)

"Ash", A voice said. "Ash, can you hear me"?

Ash opened his eyes and saw Misty staring down at him.

"Ugh", he moaned. "Misty... is that you"?

"Ash", she cried, wiping A tear from her eyes, "are you okay"?

"Yeah, I think so", he said, sitting up.

He looked around and saw that they were in A prison cell with the upper half made up of glass. In other cells were even more people. The one closest too them had A pair of guys. One was sitting on A cot, studying the room. His face was hard with concentration and A scar ran along his cheek. A black headband was wrapped around his head. Leaning against the wall was A neerdy looking guy wearing A white lab coat and glasses. There were two more cells, but he couldn't see into them. Walking between the cells were about 6 teenagers armed with machine guns, with 3 more near what seemed to be the only exit at A computer terminal. He heard weeping coming from the cell across the way.

"Shut up in there", yelled one of the teens in the hall.

"Leave her alone", yelled A young voice from inside the cell where the sobbing was coming from.

"That'll be enough Gunther", said A voice from the end of the exit.

"Si..si....sir, yes sir", the guard said, snapping A salute.

Ash, along with the two guys in the cell next to him, peered through the glass and saw the one from the forest who knocked out Misty walking through the door, along with A teenage woman with A black hare the size of Pikachu walking on two legs. He was staring strait at Gunther.

"The girl is obviously worried. Maybe because you clubbed her father with your gun when offered any resistance", he said with A hint of menace.

"Bu..bu..but sir, he........", he began.

A dagger appeared in the teenagers' hand.

"Enough Gunther, leave before I change my mind about just having you scrub the toilets for A year", the teenager growled.

"Sir, yes sir", Gunther said and ran out the door.

The teen put his blade back on his belt.

"Leave", he said to the guards.

The guards snapped salutes and left, leaving the two teenagers and the giant hare.

"Ladies and gentlemen, along with our other guest, welcome to Dragonfist base", the teen said with A smirk.

"Who are you", yelled the guy in the cell next to Ash's.

The teenager smirked and turned towards him.

"You can call me Komodo Dragon". "At least until we have A deal".

"What kind of deal", A suspicious voice came from the cell farthest from Ash's?

"Why, one in which you fight for me and the Phoenix Corp.", said the teenager.

"Why should we fight for you", yelled A growling voice from the cell across the hall. "You knocked us out and dragged us into these cells".

"He has A point", said the teenage girl.

"Shut up EvilHareGirl", the teenage guy barked. He instantly looked appalled at what he had said.

"Sorry EHG", the guy sighed. "You're right, they should know why we need them". "Open the cells".

The girl nodded and typed at A computer terminal. A few seconds later the cell doors opened.

The first one to run out was A huge guy with tan skin and bulging muscles. The oddest thing about the man was he had A machine gun grafted to his arm. He pointed the gun strait at the teen head.

"I should blow your brains out", the large man.

The teenager just looked at the man and suddenly began to laugh.

"HAHAHAHA, you think I'd leave YOU with A loaded weapon". "HAHAHAHAHA".

The big man tried to fire the gun, but I'll it gave was A loud click.

The teen laughed even harder. Even the teenage girl gave A giggle, which enraged the huge man even more.

The man through A punch strait at the teens face. With ease the teen grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder, slamming him to the floor.

"Heh, I thought you'd be tougher then that Barret".

This enraged the big man even more, but two guys who had also come out of the cell restrained him. One was dark looking guy and wore A cape and dark clothing. The other looked like A pilot and had A pair of goggles above his eyes and smoking A cigarette.

Also outside of there cells were about 3 adults, 1 male and 2 females, two kids, A boy and A girl, two strange creatures that looked like wolves, except one was red while the other was blue and had horns coming out of his head, A cat on what looked like A walking stuffed animal, the two guys from the cell next to Ash's, what looked like A giant walking yellow eyeball, A pink penguin, A giant made out of stones, and A hare like the black one, except larger and brown.

"Know, before we get started, I'd like to first get you guys and ladies to know each other and get you all something besides prison food", said the teen with the sunglasses. "If you'll all follow me".

The teen, along with the teen girl and the black hare, walked out the door.

The groups that had come out of the cells looked at each other and then turned and followed the teen.

(**)

*Scizor walks out onto A stage, followed by EvilHareGirl and her Evil Hare Midnight.

So, what do you think so far. This is the first chapter in A LONG saga, which will involve some famous heroes and infamous villains. All shall be revealed in the next chapter, such as who Komodo Dragon is and why he brought the heroes here. All so, all of the heroes, along with A surprise guest.....*BUMBUMBUM**Pulls out Pistol and looks around* Where did that come from? Anyway, A surprise guest will be revealed. I would also like to have some various writers who I will try to contact to get their permission. I would like to get Holly-Chan, CP, Pulsar, and BenRG. If any of you are reading this, please post A review that tells me you do. It will really help. And I promise to to kill any of you off. Anyone else who wants to be A character, post A review along with A description, name, sex, and age. Can't be no more then 20. I will explain this later. I would also like to thank EvilHareGirl...

*EvilHareGirl bows*.

for letting me put her in this story. Thank you, good night, and good luck.

****

*Walks off stage admits claps and cheering*.

*Turns off recording*.


End file.
